I
by The Second Side of Happiness
Summary: I love-" Smack! Lovino slapped him across the face before hecould finish the sentence. Startled, Antonio dropped him from his arms onto the ground. "I told you not to say it."


Author's Note:. . . I went to a chinese restaurant and my mom's boyfriend got french fries... Anyway, I started this one who knows how long ago and am finally finishing eet! Wo0t!i!i!

Also,I write how Spain feels after falling from self-experience. ;D

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of it's characters.

"Don't say it." Lovino warned.

"Say what?" Antonio teased the smaller boy. He just turned his back on him.

"You know exactly what." Antonio wrapped his arms around his shoulders and rested his chin on the top of his head.

"Why not?"

Lovino sighed, "Because I don't want to hear it. Have you not learned from cheesy romance movies what happens when you say that?" Antonio chuckled.

"This isn't a romance movie. Cheesy, maybe." Lovino sighed and pushed away, only to be scoopedinto Antonio's arms. "I'm going to say it now."

"Don't you dare." He was struggling to be released from his arms.

"I lov-" _Smack! _Lovino slapped him across the face. Antonio was so surprised, he let Lovino slip from his arms and fall to the ground.

"I told you not to say it." As he sat there, he noticed how sullen Antonio suddenly looked. Antonio sighed and bent to help him up.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled. Lovino felt slightly guilty and pulled the other boy's face close to his.

"No need to be." When their lips connected, Antonio felt that it wasn't right. He wasn't in the mood for it. He lifted Lovino to his feet then went for the kitchen. "So what do you want for dinner?"

"I was planning on cooking." Lovino stared at him.

"But I usually cook."

"But I wanna cook this time."

"Fine, you can cook this time."

"Alright."

"Fine."

"Fine." The kitchen was silent and tense when Lovino left it. Antonio sighed and massaged the back of his neck. Things were becoming to stressful. He decided they would have. . . pasta. With extra tomatoes. Maybe this would cheer Lovino up and loosen the mood. He opened the fridge and saw they were out of tomatoes. His eye twitched slightly at the thought of his house being tomato-less.

"I'll be back, we're out of tomatoes so I'm running to get some more." He called into the livingroom where Lovino simply nodded. Antonio grabbed his jacket and hat and braced himself against the cold.

Lovino sat on the couch and tuned out the t.v. with his thoughts. _Why is Antonio still with me?_ he sighed at this thought. _Maybe he really does love me. _He placed a finger on his lip as he pondered this thought. After a long period of time, he decided he would tell Antonio he loved him. Lovino didn't want to lose him, and if it meant saying he loves him, then he would do it to keep him.

"Antonio," He called out. When there was no response, he got up and went to the kitchen. "Antonio?" When he found the kitchen empty, he panicked. _Is he already gone? No, he wouldn't leave without saying anything. Plus, he said he was making dinner. _He retrieved his phone from his pocket and dialed the number memorized in his mind. When he heard the familiar ringtone, set just for him, he facepalmed. Antonio was always forgetting his cell phone.

"What happens if you're in an accident and you don't have that with you?" He muttered.

"Let's see, what kind of tomatoes do I want." Antonio scanned the shelves of the different brands of tomatoes. He reached into his jacket pocket for his phone, but it wasn't there. "Oops, well there goes the plan to call Lovino." he chuckled.

He reached for a bag and went to an area where there was miscellaneous tomatoes all thrown together. He knew he was going to regret it but he grabbed six of the best looking random tomatoes. Thinking it over, he decided to grab ten more. "I need snacks."

"Antonio!" He lifted his head and found Gilbert waving from across the store. He placed the five bags(what happened to only ten more?!?!?!?) of tomatoes in his cart then jumped on it and rolled over to him. Matthew and he were buying maple syrup and pancake mix. They took a look at eachothers carts and laughed. Antonio's filled with tomatoes(all kinds of tomatoes) and his filled with maple syrup(jars and bottles and all that good stuff) and one box of pancake mix.

"How have you guys been?" Antonio asked when they finally sobered up.

"Eh, fine. Where's Lovino?" Gilbert responded.

"At home, I had to make an emergency tomato run." He shrugged. He suddenly remembered their fight earlier and didn't feel like takling anymore. Putting on a smile, he said: "Excuse me, but I should be getting back. I was in the middle of making dinner. See you guys around."

Lovino continued to pace around the house, thinking about how he was going to say it. Especially after hitting Antonio earlier. He shrank at the memory of his hand connecting with his face. The hurt look on his face. The completely torture he felt!!! Okay, his mind was blowing things out of proportion. But that didn't mean he still didn't feel horrible about it. He sank to his knees and covered his ears, hoping to drive the critical voices from his mind. They were blaming him, telling him it was his fault Antonio wasn't home. That it was all his fault. His eyes began to sting with tears, but he managed to stand and wipe the tears from his eyes and the voices from his mind. Kind of. He continued to pace and go over the conversation in his mind. Lovino rushed down the stairs when there was a knock on the door.

"That's probably the police coming to inform you're dead. I knew it, I knew you were going to get into an accident." He muttered to himself. He had to shake his head, "Now I'm being over dramatic."

Antonio walked up to the door, careful on the ice, and placed a hand on the doorknob. Instead of just walking in though, he decided to knock. He heard Lovino's rushed footsteps. He opened the door and seemed out of breath and relieved. He sighed as if to prove he was relieved.

"Antonio, I need to talk to you." Uh-oh.

"First can you help me with the groceries?" Lovino peered over his shoulder and found the trunk over filling with bags of tomatoes.

"Really?" Antonio shrugged.

"I like tomatoes." Lovino wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

"I love you." Antonio blinked a few times, but was knocked off balance by Lovino and fell backwards. The two landed onthe hard ice, tomatoes covering the ground. Turning the ground a watery red.

At first, Antonio couldn't feel anything, couldn't see anything, could only hear Lovino's cries. He realized he couldn't breathe and began trying to suck in air and finally managed an intake of bitter cold winter wind. He sat up and shook his head as the speckles left his eyes. His body felt numb and his head felt to heavy. He rubbed his temples and groaned.

"-so sorry! Ididn'tmeanto!" His ears were starting to focus again as Lovino repeatedly apologized, his words mixing together. As his body slowly seemed to regain feeling, he could feel Lovino's nails digging into his arms. He gingerly cupped Lovino's chin in one hand and removed his hands from his arms with the other.

"It's alright. I'm still alive, right?" Lovino wiped his eyes but nodded his head. Antonio smiled and tried to get up, but his legs didn't feel stable. They had yet to regain feeling and use. Lovino stood and used himself as a brace for him and together they slowly went inside. "By the way, you're such a hypocrite." Antonio sighed, "But, I love you too."

Wee! I like writing overly dramatic things but at the same time hate it! :D


End file.
